


Strangers in the Night

by supernatural9917



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But it isn't really, Destiel Smut Bingo 2018, M/M, mention of infidelity, roleplay as strangers in a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Dean meets Cas in a bar. They both have rings on their fingers, but that doesn't stop them sharing a night of passion.Written for the Destiel Smut Bingo. Square fill: Roleplay as strangers in a bar





	Strangers in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crash and Slow Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224816) by [supernatural9917](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917). 



> This fic takes place in the [Crash and Slow Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224816) verse.

Dean sat down at the hotel bar and ordered a glass of bourbon on his room tab. It had been a long day and he was looking forward to unwinding. He fiddled with his wedding ring, even considered taking it off, but in the end figured that his chances of blowing off a little steam were probably higher if he kept it on. If there was one thing he'd learned after a year of marriage, it was that people particularly dig unavailable guys. He swallowed down the liquor and was contemplating getting another when someone sat down on the stool next to him.

'Mind if I sit here?' said a deep, masculine voice, and Dean turned his head to look at the speaker. He had dark tousled hair, bright blue eyes, and full pink lips that looked a little chapped and made Dean unconsciously lick his own.

'Help yourself,' Dean replied smoothly.

'Thank you. Can I buy you a drink?' The stranger asked, nodding towards Dean's empty glass.

'Much obliged. I'm Dean, by the way,' he said, extending a hand.

'Castiel. Cas.' His handshake was firm, his skin warm and smooth. 'Are you new in town, Dean?'

'Just here on a business trip,' he replied, raising a hand to get the bartender's attention. He ordered another bourbon, and Castiel asked for the same. 'So, Castiel, that's an unusual name.'

'I'm named after an angel.'

'And does it match your angelic nature?' Dean asked with a little smirk.

'Not even close,' Castiel replied, giving Dean a wink before sipping his drink. 'You staying in town long?'

'Nah, just have the room for one more night. How about you?'

'I'm a local, this bar just tends to have the most interesting people in it,' Castiel explained as he gave Dean a very unsubtle once-over. His eyes flashed to Dean's left hand. 'The missus didn't join you for this trip?'

'Nope, Lisa had to stay home with the kiddo,' Dean replied, taking the opportunity to look at Castiel's left hand- which also had a ring on it. 'Your missus didn't want to come out tonight?'

Castiel shrugged. 'Meg's at a bachelorette party tonight in Kansas City, she won't be home until tomorrow afternoon.'

Dean frowned for a moment and took a large gulp of his drink. 'You been married long?'

'Not that long, but we were together for a long time before tying the knot.'

'Same here. Another drink?' He asked, and when Castiel nodded he indicated for the bartender to get them another round. Dean clinked his glass against Castiel's. 'Cheers.'

'To new friends,' Castiel replied before taking a sip. He looked at Dean for a moment with his head tilted, as if considering something, before speaking again. 'Do you have to take a lot of business trips?'

'A few times a year.'

'And your wife always stays home?'

'Yeah. Why?'

Castiel shrugged. 'She doesn't worry that you might play away on your trips?'

'Not that she's said. But I guess I've never said anything about whether she plays away when I'm gone either,' Dean replied.

'You think she does?' Cas asked with a raised eyebrow.

'I don't really worry about it. What about you? Bachelorette parties can get pretty wild. Not worried _Meg_ will do something she shouldn't?'

Castiel shrugged again. 'I'm not worried about it either.' He eyed Dean up again. 'But I think if I were… Lisa, was it? If I were Lisa, I think I'd be worried about your trips.'

'Oh? Why's that?' Dean asked, leaning forward towards Castiel, who mirrored the action.

'You're a very attractive man, Dean,' Castiel replied in a low voice. 'I'm sure you're never lacking for a willing companion if you want one. And if you were mine, I don't think I'd feel inclined to share.'

Dean couldn't help but shiver at the intensity of Castiel's gaze. 'Is that right? So if I were yours, you'd come on all my business trips to make sure I behaved myself?'

'Oh no. I'd come on all your business trips to make sure you only misbehaved with me.' There was an unmistakable heat in Castiel's words, and Dean suddenly found swallowing to be a bit harder than usual.

'And you'd know what to do with me to make sure of that?' Dean asked.

'I have an ex-boyfriend or two who could probably provide references if you're dubious about my abilities,' Castiel replied casually, swirling his bourbon before taking a sip. 'Have you ever…' he left the question dangling. Dean blushed and shook his head. 'Ever wondered?'

'The thought has crossed my mind.' Dean met Castiel's eyes and blushed at the hunger in them.

Castiel leaned closer until he could whisper in Dean's ear. 'Have you imagined how it would feel, instead of soft curves, having a hard, muscular body underneath you, or on top of you? Feeling the roughness of stubble against every inch of your skin? Having another hard cock sliding against your own, both wet with pre-come? Or perhaps…' he paused, breathing against Dean's neck, 'perhaps you'd like a hard cock inside you.'

Dean's blush went all the way to his ears. 'Jesus fuck, man, we're in a public bar,' he muttered through gritted teeth, trying and failing to get his dick to calm down.

Castiel smirked and put a few inches between them. 'You're right. How about we continue this conversation in your room?'

'Hell yeah,' Dean agreed with a rough exhale, and downed the rest of his drink enthusiastically. 'Let's go.' Castiel barely had a chance to finish his own glass before Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the elevators. The doors had barely closed before Castiel found himself pushed against the back wall.

'Eager, are we?' he asked breathlessly, rolling his hips against Dean's and feeling how hard he was already.

'Let's just say I've been curious for a while,' Dean admitted before crashing their lips together. They didn't pull apart again until the elevator arrived at Dean's floor and started again as soon as the room door closed behind them. 'Fuck, you're so hot,' Dean panted when they paused for air.

'Not so bad yourself,' Castiel replied, nipping at Dean's neck.

'No marks, Cas, hard to explain to the wife,' Dean warned. Castiel took a step back, and for a moment Dean worried that the reminder of their spouses had put him off. That concern evaporated when Castiel dropped to his knees.

'I guess I'll have to find something else to suck on.' His clever fingers swiftly worked Dean's suit trousers open and down along with his boxer-briefs. 'Oh yes,' Castiel said admiringly before taking Dean's cock into his mouth.

Dean's head thunked against the door as his fingers grasped Castiel's hair. 'Fuck, that feels good. You're amazing.' Castiel just hummed, mouth a bit too busy to reply. When Dean felt himself get too close, he tugged Castiel's head back. 'Gotta stop, baby. Don't wanna come like this.'

Castiel stood and raised an eyebrow. 'And how do you want to come?'

'I… uh…' Dean stammered, cheeks pink with embarrassment. 'I want you to… you know. What you said at the bar.'

'I said a lot of things at the bar, Dean,' Castiel replied. 'You'll have to be more specific.'

'Want you to… want you inside me,' Dean whispered.

Castiel's eyes flashed with lust and hunger at Dean's confession. 'Happy to oblige.' They made quick work of tearing off their clothes, and soon Castiel had manhandled Dean onto all fours on the bed. 'Do you have lube and condoms?'

'Shit, no condoms, just lube in the suitcase.'

Castiel went over and found the tube, then rustled around in their discarded clothes until he held up a foil square triumphantly. 'Fortunately, I'm always prepared.' He returned to Dean's side and immediately went to work opening him up, sliding in one slick finger at a time while using his other hand to touch all over Dean's skin. By the time three fingers were pumping in and out easily, Dean was a trembling mess, dick hard as a rock and skin flushed a becoming pink under his multitudes of freckles.

'Cas, I need you,' Dean whined when Castiel pulled his hands away to open and roll on the condom.

'Ready for me?' Castiel asked as he lined himself up. He took Dean's frantic nodding as his answer and slowly pushed inside. Dean's back arched in pleasure as the head of Castiel's cock brushed past his prostate. 'How does it feel, Dean?'

'So good, Cas, so fuckin' good,' Dean panted. Castiel kept a slow pace, letting Dean get used to the feeling of being penetrated, but soon they were both eager for more. 'Harder, faster, please,' Dean begged, and Castiel was not of a mind to deny him. His thrusting grew more erratic as he got closer to the edge, but he still managed to wrap a hand around Dean's cock to help finish him off. He felt his hand go wet and Dean clench around him moments before he found his own release.

Dean's knees collapsed under him, and Castiel let himself just stay draped over Dean's back for a few seconds before gingerly pulling out and tying off the condom. Dean used the tissues by the bed to wipe himself off, then welcomed Cas into his arms with a happy sigh.

'Fuck, Cas, that was awesome,' Dean grinned at his husband.

'Mmm, yes it was. I'll admit I was sceptical about the roleplaying thing, but that was hot.'

'Hell yeah it was. Your dirty talk in the bar- fuck! I'm glad we stuck with our own names instead of using fake ones, though.'

'Me too. What were you going to use?'

'Probably just my middle name, I guess.'

Castiel made a horrified face. 'Dean, your middle name is _Michael_.'

'Oh. Yeah, you probably don't want to be screaming your brother's name in the heat of passion.'

'No. No I would not,' Castiel replied emphatically.

'Well what were you going to use?'

Castiel shrugged. 'I don't know, something normal, like Steve.'

' _Steve_?' Dean said dismissively. 'Oh, Steve, yeah, right there!' he fake-moaned, and Castiel had to laugh. 'Yeah, I don't think so. Glad you stayed Cas.' They cuddled up more tightly, pulling the covers over themselves as the sweat on their skin cooled. Castiel assumed they were done discussing the experience, but he was wrong. 'I can't believe you said Meg was your wife. Ugh.'

'Well, you said Lisa, so I just went for the last long-term girlfriend I had as well.'

'Yeah, but still. _Meg_?' Dean spat out her name as if he could taste something terrible when he said it.

Castiel rolled his eyes. 'Dean, it's been over a decade since I've even spoken to Meg. You and I are _married_. I really don't think you need to be jealous of her anymore.'

'I'm not,' Dean protested. 'I know that sweet ass is mine. I just don't like to think about all the shit she put you through. It made me so mad back then.'

'You were always very sweet about that, even though you didn't realise it was because you wanted to bone me,' Castiel teased, and Dean retaliated by jumping on top of him and tickling him. 'Argh! No! Stop! I take it back, you didn't want to bone me!'

Dean relented and flopped onto his back again. 'I totally did though. Or I was jealous at least. Sometimes I can't believe it took me so long to figure it out.'

'Thank goodness for gay cowboys.'

'Amen to that. Speaking of which, I've got a great idea for our next roleplay…'


End file.
